Rein The Hedgehog
Rein The Hedgehog is a Guardian in the QtinqSpirits Universe. He is a Monster Slayer and treasure hunter, searching for objects of power, all while guarding the gate to one of doorways to the multiverse. Background Rein was defeated and lost most of his power when a creature came through from the other side of the gate. Now he is on a mission to restore his power, destroy the creature and regain his status as guardian. Personality Rein is an angry, possibly blood thristy Guardian, when he faces off against a monster or demon he shows an ever increasing amount of rage. When Rein isnt hunting for treasure or monsters, he is very laid back, an angry calm, as if his storm is inside, and contained. Appearance What that character looks like Abilities High Level Energy User - The ability to manipulate massive amounts of energy. High Level Durability - The ability to take large amounts of damage with no ill-effects. High Level Strength - Possibly near Knuckles level strength. White Noise Density Control - Based on the White Noise Attribute, one can change their density making the weight of their attacks dangerously heavy. Energy Seeker - Capable of sensing energy. Increased Healing Factor - A much more capable healing factor than the already well known healing factor. Energy Attribute Rein uses a supernatural power unknown to all called the White Noise. The White Noise is a special sound created by many different types of vibration. This version of white noise can increase its ability and appear absolutely silent, and further increased to become an invisible light based on sound. Because of the chaotic tune or melody and uniqueness of the noise, it is not limited by the sound barrier, thus traveling much faster. Techniques Spin Dash *A Technique that allows the user to curl up into a ball and spin. This gives great defensive ability and attack ability. It is Sonic's most basic technique, adopted by nearly all Sega based characters. White Noise Dash *A Technique that allows the user to to curl up into a ball and spin with the intensity of the White Noise power, it is far more dense than the original Spin Dash techniques. White Noise Drop *A Technique that allows the user to increase the density of the entire body or a limb while it is above the intended target and slam into them. White Noise Uppercut *A Technique that allows the user to cover their fist in White Noise energy and ascend into the sky in an arching motion. White Noise Rush *A Technique that allows the user to completely cover themselves in White Noise energy, similar to the White Noise Dash, only the user as full access to all movements with incredible speeds and destructive capabilities. Energy Techniques Energy Techniques 1 *A Technique that allows the user to Energy Techniques 2 *A Technique that allows the user to Enhanced Energy Techniques Enhanced Energy Techniques 1 *A Technique that allows the user Enhanced Energy Techniques 2 *A Technique that allows the user Enhanced Energy Techniques 3 *A Technique that allows the user Enhanced Energy Techniques 4 *A Technique that allows the user Stage Two Energy Techniques Stage Two Energy Techniques *A Technique that allows the user Special Techniques Special Techniques *A Technique that allows the user First Story: Second Story: Trivia Quotes Category:Neutral Category:QtinqSpirits Category:Characters Category:Character Template Category:Guardians